The purpose of this task order is to maintain and enhance the SEER*Educate training application and content. The Contractor shall: a. Maintain existing functionality of the SEER*Educate System. b. Maintain existing training content based on relevance of diagnosis year. This includes, but is not limited to: ? Review all case coding content for accuracy against the current published information for diagnosis years that continue to be relevant for hospital registrars and central registries. For example, diagnosis year 2017 continues to be relevant through the November 1, 2019 data submission for SEER central registries. Therefore, standard setter changes and clarifications to all data items on the Summary Stage 2000 + Dx Year 2017 Data Items coding forms must be reviewed and incorporated, if applicable, through November 1, 2019. Maintain and update existing multiple-choice training content areas that are relevant for students and new registrars studying for the Certified Tumor Registrar (CTR) exam. There are currently over 5,000 existing multiple-choice questions which require review, and as needed, updates to rationales. c. Create and validate new training material for a minimum of three content areas. Each content area shall have a minimum of 55-70 case coding exercises. Examples include, but are not limited to, General Coding Rules for ICD-O-3, SEER/STORE Manual, Solid Tumor, or Heme, ambiguous terminology, radiation therapy, and systemic therapy. New case coding exercises shall be of sufficient difficulty to obtain NCRA Program Awards and Continuing Education credits (CEs) for the new exercises. The contractor shall obtain CEs for all relevant new case coding exercises. Creation, validation, and maintenance of new and existing content shall consist of at least the following steps: ? Research issues identified after carefully reading the new coding guidelines ? Create scenarios that test a wide range of a registrar?s understanding of the guidelines including all newly released coding rules ? Choose preferred answers ? Draft detailed rationales to support the preferred answers training registrars how to use the coding guidelines to arrive at the preferred answers ? Perform beta testing prior to the national release of all new content to identify program bugs and identify issues missed by the designers, developers, and testers during the alpha testing stage ? Create detailed issue lists for NCI SEER data quality team that identify the inconsistent application of the existing coding guidelines among registrars for the purpose of enhancing future NCI releases of the coding manuals ? Submit new CAnswer Forum/SINQ questions to highlight issues with the existing documentation in the current manuals so registrars have an up-to-date resource to use when coding current cases until a subsequent release of the manual more clearly addresses the issues identified ? Update answers and rationales as standard setters release updated versions of manuals ? Inform prior test takers of changes to answers ? Respond to queries submitted to the SEER*Educate Help Desk within one business day d. Participate in 1-hour monthly meetings with the NCI SEER data quality team and other NCI SEER staff as needed. Disseminate brief meeting minutes (i.e. bullet points) to the group within 5 working days of the meeting. The NCI Task Order Monitor will schedule and facilitate these meetings. e. Promote use of SEER Educate at the NAACCR (June 2020) and the NCRA (May 30-June 3, 2020, Orlando, FL) annual meetings/workshops. Provide staff support at the NCI SEER booth to promote use of SEER*Educate to meeting participants.